My dearest Bilbo
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Thorin is in love with Bilbo but can't seem to bring himself to tell the hobbit, so Balin suggests writing him a letter. Bagginshield Slash. Oneshot. COMPLETED.


It was night, and all the dwarves and the Hobbit were asleep. That is, except for Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. He was wide awake, unable to fall asleep, when suddenly he heard a quiet whimper from beside him, where Bilbo was sleeping.

"Please..." Bilbo gasped, rolling over. Thorin stared down at the hobbit in a mix of surprise and jealousy, because he harboured feelings for Bilbo which were most likely unrequited.

Bilbo was having a wet dream, it seemed. Probably another Hobbit from the Shire...Thorin was suddenly overwhelmed with pure jealousy. Bilbo had managed to steal his heart, Thorin craved for Bilbo...

"God, I want...I want you..." Bilbo moaned. "Oh God, p-please!"

Thorin closed his eyes and leaned his head back, for the noises his burglar was making made him as hard as a rock. "Gods, Bilbo..." he couldn't help moaning. His hand reached down to stroke his own erection, because it just wouldn't do for the King under the Mountain to wake up with a very noticeable bulge in his pants. He stroked himself and pretended it was the Hobbit's hand that was touching him instead of his own, and he moaned quietly. He came with Bilbo' name on his lips, and he cleansed himself with a rag from his parcel and zipped up his pants, then lay down beside the Hobbit, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"All right, let's see," said Gandalf the next morning, standing at the entrance of the cave, "Oín, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fíli, Kíli, Thorin, Bilbo." He counted them off on his fingers as they left the cave one by one, as to be sure nobody got left behind. Thorin mounted his horse and glanced over at Bilbo, who was fumbling with his reins. Thorin sighed and grinned, and then blushed as Balin caught him staring.

Thorin blushed and grabbed his own reins. "He reciprocates your feelings, laddie," Balin reassured him.

Thorin sighed again. "I don't think so." He went back to staring at Bilbo, but this time it was said hobbit who caught him. Thorin went even redder and when Bilbo smiled at him he was so surprised that his foot got tangled in his stirrup and he fell off his horse.

Everyone burst out laughing. Fíli and Kíli laughed the hardest at their poor uncle, as they got off their horses and went over to look at him. "Oh, uncle, you're a mess." Kíli giggled.

"When I get my hands on you I'll skin you," Thorin growled, raising his fist-or rather, lowering it, since he was hanging upside down with his foot still in his stirrup. However this particular threat just made Kíli laugh even harder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That evening at their new camp, Thorin paced inside his tent. "Thorin Oakenshield, you are a coward," he muttered to himself. "You are not good with love, you are a hopeless romantic. Where to go from here is a mystery." He paused, remembering his small conversation with Balin this morning. "I'll go ask Balin for advice. Yes, that's what I'll do."

He found Balin sitting by the fire, chatting with Dwalin. "Balin, I need your help," said Thorin.

"Of course, laddie," Balin agreed, and followed Thorin inside his tent. "Is this about the burglar?"

"Yes, actually, it is," Thorin said. "I wish to tell him of my feelings, but seeing as I am a hopeless romantic I'm unsure of how to go about doing that."

Balin smiled. "Why don't you write him a letter?" he suggested. "You are conflicted, my king, and I can see after this morning's episode too shy to tell him in person as well."

"That's not a bad idea," Thorin decided. "That's actually a really good idea. Thank you, Balin."

"Anytime laddie," said Balin, and left the dark-haired dwarf alone in his tent to write his letter.

Bilbo's PoV:

"Master Baggins!" Fíli and Kíli called, interrupting Bilbo from his thoughts. "Uncle Thorin told us to give you this," Kíli gasped, breathless from running, and he handed it to Bilbo. "He said it was important."

Bilbo looked down at the folded piece of parchment in his hand. "All right, I'll read it if you leave me alone," he compromised. "And call me Bilbo, not Master Baggins."

The two brothers nodded and left Bilbo alone to read.

_ My dearest Bilbo, _

_ Before I get to the point of this letter I must ask you not to be irrational, or make any quick decisions._

_ I discovered a while ago that I have feelings for you. I have tried in every way to make them go away, but ever since I hugged you that first time they have not. You are kind, caring, beautiful, incredibly sexy, a good listener, and so, so much more. I dream of you, I love you so much, Bilbo Baggins. I love you but if you do not feel the same for me, I hope we can still be friends. If we can't, I cannot say how sorry I am for ruining our friendship. Even if you are not mine, I will always be yours. _

_ Love always,_

_ Thorin Oakenshield_

Bilbo folded the letter in his hands, completely gobsmacked. Thorin had feelings for him. The very same dwarf he had just dreamed about not twenty four hours ago doing very intimate things to him, loved him. A huge grin spread off his face, and he went to find Thorin.

Thorin's PoV:

Thorin sat with his head in his hands, wondering if Bilbo had gotten his letter yet. If so, what did he think? Would he ever forgive him?

"Thorin," said Bilbo, interrupting Thorin's frantic thoughts. Thorin looked up and his heart gave a leap when he saw his burglar. "I got you letter."

"Oh," Thorin mumbled, refusing to meet the hobbit's eyes.

Bilbo went over to him and held the dwarf's face in his hands. "That letter was so sweet. No one's ever written me a letter like that."

Thorin smiled. "So...you feel the same for me?"

Bilbo nodded. "I love you, Thorin." And he pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Thorin whimpered and wrapped his armd around Bilbo's waist, pulling him closer as he kissed back inexperiencedly.

When Bilbo broke their kiss he pulled Thorin into a loving embrace, and Thorin thought writing a letter to Bilbo hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
